


Не думай ни о чём

by Kaellig



Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Missing Scene, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Mission: Impossible - Rogue Nation (2015), Rimming, Secret Relationship, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:08:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25937923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaellig/pseuds/Kaellig
Summary: Одна короткая встреча.
Relationships: William Brandt/Ethan Hunt
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, fandom Tom Cruise 2020





	Не думай ни о чём

Дождь стучит по крыше, то усиливаясь, то почти затихая, ветер, налетая порывами, грохочет по кровле, Уилл постоянно вздрагивает от ощущения, будто там, у них над головами, кто-то ходит. 

Заснуть не удаётся — отчасти из-за дождя и ветра, отчасти из-за тревожных мыслей, роящихся в голове.

Дыхание Итана ровное и спокойное, вот уж кто способен спать сном младенца в любых условиях — и ни о чём не тревожиться, перекладывая беспокойство за него на других. 

Уилл вздыхает, ловя себя на этой мысли. Он знает, что это несправедливо, что Итана точно так же гнетут тревожные мысли, сплетая внутри его головы паутину из имён, лиц и событий, связанных между собой лишь красной нитью его подозрений. Но Итан, в отличие от самого Уилла, блестяще умеет переключаться. Он закрывает крышку изолированного от любых сетей ноутбука, достаёт из холодильника бутылку пива — и в его сознании словно появляется стальная стена, надёжно запирающая все мысли о «Синдикате» в самом дальнем углу. В кадре, в самом центре композиции остаётся только то, что существует здесь и сейчас в его физической реальности. 

Иногда этой реальностью оказывается Уилл. Как сегодня.

О том, кто оказывается реальностью Итана в другие ночи, он запрещает себе задумываться.

Итан спит, его грудь размеренно вздымается под тонкой серой футболкой, которую Уилл стащил с него несколько часов назад — а позже долго искал по всей комнате под тихий смех Итана. Итан спит, не думая о том, какому риску подвергает их обоих, приехав в Лондон; о том, что Ханли шкуру спустит с Уилла, если узнает об их встрече; о том, что дразнить ЦРУ и играть с ним в кошки-мышки — крайне глупая затея, из которой не может выйти ничего хорошего; о том, что срываться с места и лететь через полсвета ради того, чтобы потрахаться, — очень романтично, но не в их возрасте и не в положении Итана; о том, что...

Уилл усилием воли обрывает этот поток мыслей и обводит взглядом комнату, пытаясь переключить внимание на что-то другое. Комната — мансардное помещение без внутренних стен, с тремя несимметричными окнами, прорезанными в скатах крыши. Свет далёкого уличного фонаря ложится на пол бледными размытыми полосами, в которых танцуют едва угадываемые тени от веток. Из мебели только матрас, брошенный прямо на пол, и старый потёртый сундук в углу, отчего помещение кажется просторнее, чем есть. Уилл не знает, как Итан нашёл этот дом. Наткнулся случайно? Знаком с хозяевами? Воспользовался какими-то своими связями? Насколько здесь безопасно? Может ли ЦРУ как-то вычислить это место? Быть может, снаружи уже готовится к штурму группа спецназа?

Итан переворачивается набок и закидывает руку поперёк груди Уилла. Рука тяжёлая, но Уилл не сбрасывает её в сторону. Проводит кончиками пальцем по загорелой — и где только успел? — коже, обводит рельеф крепких, упругих мышц. Итан весь — одни сплошные мышцы, жилы, в которых звенит, будто в сжатой пружине, кипучая энергия. Уилл чувствует её даже сейчас, когда он расслаблен.

Мышцы под пальцами едва уловимо напрягаются, и хотя дыхание Итана не меняется, Уилл понимает, что тот проснулся.

Итан открывает глаза, и Уилл встречает его взгляд, ясный и пронзительный, будто не со сна.

— Не спится, — отвечает Уилл на незаданный вопрос.

— Ты слишком много думаешь. — Голос Итана звучит приглушённо и немного хрипло. Он мягко улыбается, и от этой улыбки, от этого взгляда и голоса у Уилла в груди становится горячо.

— Работа у меня такая, — отшучивается он после паузы, не сразу вспомнив, на что вообще отвечает.

Итан тихо хмыкает и приподнимается на локте, нависая над Уиллом. 

— Ты сейчас не на работе, — говорит он и, наклонившись, целует Уилла в ключицу.

«Кто бы говорил», — хочет возразить тот: сколько раз Итан срывался по звонку прямо из постели, возвращаясь в рабочий режим даже быстрее, чем Уилл успевал что-то осознавать. Однако горячий рот Итана, соскальзывающий вниз, к груди, и накрывающий сосок, сбивает с мысли. Уилл протяжно выдыхает, обхватывает Итана за затылок, зарываясь пальцами в мягкие волосы. Тот ныряет свободной рукой под одеяло и сжимает член Уилла через ткань боксеров. У Уилла пока ещё не стоит, но от прикосновения по всему телу пробегает жаркая волна. Он сжимает пальцы в кулак, тянет Итана за волосы, заставляя поднять голову, и жадно целует.

Уилл всегда считал себя человеком рациональным и терпеливым, однако рядом с Итаном его рациональность и терпение рассыпаются в прах от одного прикосновения. Не зря говорят: с кем поведёшься...

Уилл толкает его в плечо, перекатывая на спину, наваливается сверху, не отрываясь от его губ, податливых, горячих и влажных; ладонь Итана сжимается чуть сильнее на уже отвердевшем члене, и Уиллу кажутся откровенно лишними и футболка Итана, и собственные боксеры, не дающие ощутить прикосновение кожи к коже. Однако для того, чтобы избавиться от них, нужно оторваться от Итана, и Уилл медлит, не отстраняясь, пока не заканчивается воздух в лёгких. 

Футболка снова улетает в неизвестном направлении — вероятнее всего, снова за сундук. За ней следуют трусы — сначала одни, потом другие. Уилл обхватывает свой член ладонью и трётся им о член Итана, тоже налившийся кровью и уже сочащийся смазкой. Он неотрывно смотрит на них, хотя в полумраке различает лишь очертания. Не выдержав, Уилл сдвигается ниже и касается языком головки члена Итана, обводит её по кругу, обхватывает губами, мягко посасывает, не беря глубоко. Итан рвано выдыхает, едва не стонет, и от этого звука Уилла буквально встряхивает. Он стонет сам; выпустив головку изо рта, он сдвигает ниже и, придерживая член Итана ладонью, принимается широкими, размашистыми движениями вылизывать мошонку, то и дело обхватывая её ртом. У него самого стоит уже так, что, кажется, можно кончить, даже не прикасаясь к себе; чужое удовольствие, слышащееся в каждом вздохе, каждом хриплом полустоне, захлёстывает с головой, мешаясь с собственным. Уилл подтягивает Итана ближе, закидывает себе на плечи его ноги и добирается языком до ануса, растянутого чуть ранее его пальцами и членом. Итан приподнимает бёдра, подставляясь и вжимаясь в его рот, и Уилл ввинчивается языком в горячий и тесный проход. 

Итан кончает с едва слышным стоном, до боли стискивая одной рукой плечо Уилла и помогая себе короткими, резкими движениями второй. И тогда Уилл, отстранившись, меняет позу и, снова обхватив себя ладонью, почти без сопротивления входит в податливый, мокрый от его слюны анус. Он возбуждён уже настолько, что хватает всего несколько судорожных толчков, прежде чем Уилл выплёскивается в Итана. Он постепенно замирает, переводя дыхание, плавно вытягивает себя. Итан улыбается и легко ерошит Уиллу волосы; его улыбка даже в темноте кажется довольной и благодарной. 

Уилл откатывается в сторону, растягиваясь на спине, и бездумно смотрит вверх. Перед глазами оказывается одно из мансардных окон, выходящее в сторону улицы, к далёкому фонарю; створка открыта почти параллельно полу, с внешнего края то и дело срываются капли и ярко вспыхивают, ловя луч света. Уилл заворожённо наблюдает за ними, и его голова в этот момент наконец-то полностью свободна от каких-либо мыслей.

Итан придвигается ближе, утыкается обмякшим членом в бедро, снова закидывает тяжёлую руку на грудь, и Уилл, чувствуя боком его тепло, постепенно проваливается в сон.

На следующее утро они смазанно прощаются, Уилл улетает обратно в Вашингтон, не имея ни малейшего представления о том, куда направится Итан: он знает лишь, что тот идёт по следу «Синдиката», а больше ему знать ничего пока и не надо. Время придёт, и Итан расскажет всё — Уилл хочет в это верить. 

Верить намного приятнее, чем волноваться, переживать и в тысяча первый раз прокручивать в голове все самые негативные сценарии. По-настоящему это получается только в редкие моменты, когда Итан рядом, но Уилл старается сохранить свою веру, даже расставаясь с ним на неизвестный срок, унося её с собой самым лучшим напоминанием об Итане.


End file.
